The present invention relates to a topsheet for a body fluids absorbent article such as a disposable diaper, an incontinent pad, training pants, a sanitary napkin and the like.
Japanese Patent Application Disclosure Gazette (Kokai) No. Hei4-152945 discloses a topsheet for such purpose which is made of thermoplastic synthetic resin and a plurality of liquid-passages extending therethrough from its upper surface to its lower surface. Each of the liquid-passages has a higher density at its lower end than along its peripheral wall.
The known topsheet is based on a phenomenon that an amount of body fluids discharged on the topsheet rapidly transfer from a region of the topsheet having a relatively low fiber density toward a region of the topsheet having a relatively high fiber density. Specifically, through the liquid-passages of the topsheet, the body fluids transfers towards the lower ends of the respective liquid-passages having the relatively high density. These lower ends are usually kept in close contact with a liquid-absorbent core of the body fluids absorbent article and therefore the body fluids rapidly transfer from the lower ends into the absorbent core. The body fluids absorbent article using such a topsheet certainly allows the body fluids to be rapidly absorbed by the absorbent core without giving a wearer uncomfortable feeling of wetness. However, the wearer's body weight exerted on the liquid-absorbent core during use of the article causes the body fluids to flow back from the absorbent core toward the wearer's skin.